


Watch Me

by Xx_PseudoPsycho_xX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Camboys, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Online Relationship, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Thorki - Freeform, Thorki Secret Santa 2019, Thunderfrost - Freeform, thor is 19 loki is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_PseudoPsycho_xX/pseuds/Xx_PseudoPsycho_xX
Summary: Thor stumbles across Loki while he's livestreaming and likes what he sees.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyVader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader/gifts).



> This fic is written for LadyVader. Merry (late) Thorki!! <3

Thor had been meaning to call Loki since he had shipped off to college; he really had. He missed him dearly, but everything happened so fast and it left him with little time for himself.

And if he was honest, he had been nervous to talk to his little brother after he had seen him last. Nervous of what their relationship would turn into if he brought up the things that had happened between them.

So instead he stalked him on social media, taking in every picture, every post Loki made. He had a lot of pictures of himself up, most of them posing suggestively in tight clothes. Thor didn’t like the comments he got on such pictures, but even he couldn’t deny that he was immensely attractive, however twisted it sounded.

Even as he sat lazily on the bed, he scrolled through Loki’s feed, knowing he should just call him and talk to him.

But he was worried that maybe he had said the wrong thing or made things odd between them. It had never been his intention; he had thought Loki was flirting with him when he spoke, but the look on Loki’s face was priceless when he tried to flirt back.

Sure, the situation was awkward and Thor had been taken off guard, but it had gotten even worse when Loki called him out, asking if he really had feelings for him, his coy mask melting away, revealing what Thor could only describe as innocent curiosity.

Thor remembered feeling panicked, like he had been caught doing something wrong. He had fumbled over his words, saying he was just kidding, but Loki had stepped in close to him, destroying the distance between them. Thor had tried to back away, but Loki really had him pinned; both mentally and literally.

Loki had tried to kiss him, and Thor had tried to pull away, but in the end, he had resisted Loki’s advance.

He knew that he couldn’t fall in love with Loki, but that act made his crush which he had been hiding away only intensify.

After that, things had been awkward, and Thor tried his best to avoid being alone in a room with Loki since then. And then he had left without saying anything other than goodbye.

Thor sighed, shifting his position on his bed. He knew he was acting like an idiot; he knew he should have either said something or drop the whole thing off entirely and stop thinking about it.

He was just about to leave his brother’s profile alone when a new post suddenly popped up;

**Going live, come join the stream and we can have some fun.**

Thor frowned. The post included a link, and Thor was hesitant to click it as he reread the post.

However, curiosity got the better of him, and he ended up clicking on it, readjusting his laptop screen as he waited for the page to load, not daring to wonder what he would find.

When the page finally finished loading he found he was on a stream sight; unsurprising.

It was surprising, however, to see Loki again, even if he should have been expecting it.

Loki was spinning in his chair, knees drawn up, laughing about something Thor hadn’t heard. Loki stopped, facing the camera again and shaking his head, looking off to the side before looking into the camera and waving wordlessly. Music was playing in the background, though its quality was garbled.

Thor glanced at how many people were in the stream and found that along with himself there were almost ten already. He also realized, with a raised eyebrow, that the stream was tagged as being for eighteen and over.

Thor looked back up, taking in Loki. He looked just as he had when he left; pale and elegant, his dark hair coming down to his shoulders, just the slightest bit tousled. He wore a green t-shirt and impossibly tight black pants, and in his hands he held an iced coffee, which he sipped at as he kept looking off to the side, smiling and blushing occasionally. Behind him his room was neat and tidy, its walls a pleasing baby-blue adorned with strands of fairy lights.

It took Thor a moment to realize he was reading the chats; which were starting to come in. Most of them were just hellos of some variation; some spamming him with heart emojis, some complimenting his appearance.

Thor watched for another moment, but Loki wasn’t doing much, so he scrolled down quickly, reading Loki’s profile. He had an odd feeling in his gut; having a general idea of what Loki was doing while streaming but not wanting to believe it.

There wasn’t much on Loki’s profile; just some vaguely inappropriate-sounding statements. His name wasn’t on there either; instead, he just went by Lo.

He did have pricings for private sessions, though; he stated he ‘was always up for a more intimate setting.’

Thor’s thoughts were cut off when he heard Loki’s voice through his earbuds, nearly falling off of his bed.

“How’s everyone's day going?” Loki asked, his voice cool and casual. “Or night, depending on where you are.”  
Thor glanced at the clock impulsively. It was half-past midnight. A little late to start a stream, but he supposed he didn’t know the ins and outs of it.

There were a few replies in the chat, but it was mostly just the consistent heart spam and the frequent ‘you look so hot.’

Loki seemed to be enjoying this, and not at all surprised as he took another drink of his coffee, every movement almost taunting as he looked into the camera. He shrugged his shoulders before speaking again.

“Do you like my shirt? I went shopping today and picked it up.” He asked, sitting up and showing it off.

It was a very Loki-typical shirt, nothing Thor hadn’t seen him wear before. He watched the chat replies for a second, biting his lip. Against his better judgment, he started typing;

**‘You would look better without it’**

He laughed, partly out of nervousness as he sent it, hardly even knowing what he was doing and not sure if it was a good idea.

Loki was looking off to the side, playing with the straw of his coffee and biting it idly. His eyes flicked over to the other side; where Thor presumed he could read the chat. A ghost of a smile seemed to pass over his lips, but Thor might have just been seeing things. Loki leaned lazily back into his chair, knees drawn up, showing off his slender legs and sighing. “I’m so bored, guys.” He said thoughtfully, not looking at the camera, “It gets lonely here.”

He spoke lightly, almost bearing a casual demeanor, but Thor knew there was probably a lot more truth to that statement than not. Loki was always a bit of a loner; he didn’t have a lot of friends, and their parents were usually working and out of the house.

“I’m going to a concert with a friend tomorrow, though, so that’ll be fun,” Loki said, looking lost in thought. He chewed his straw for another minute before sitting up straighter in the chair, one hand running through his raven locks as he looked back into the camera, humming softly to himself. There was a ping noise and Thor saw a window pop up; someone had donated to the stream.

Loki didn’t respond, he just smiled and shyly blew a kiss towards the camera. In the chat, the comments were starting to get more raunchy; asking Loki to strip, to show himself off, and the like.

Thor knew he shouldn’t have been so stricken by this; it _was_ a streaming site after all. After a moment, Loki bit his lip, hand slowly reaching up to slightly pull at his shirt so that one sleeve went down; exposing his pale shoulder. That, it seemed, was enough to get several more donations in, which seemed to propel Loki further, as his hands wandered down off-screen, down to his crotch. Loki sighed and tilted his head back, mouth twitching upwards into a grin.

Thor felt his cock harden in his pants and his body seize, not even sure if what he was watching was real, and not sure if it was wrong that he wanted more.

“Now you’ve got me hot and bothered.” Loki barked out a laugh, reaching up to touch his chest, his body arching gracefully as he continued to grope at himself with his other hand.  
“Do you guys want this?” He asked, green eyes flicking upwards mischievously. “Do you like to watch?”

Thor eyed the chat, before reluctantly typing on his keyboard. He was too far in now to just click out;

**‘Take it off, babe <3’**

Thor couldn’t deny that he felt a thrill when Loki’s eyes drifted down, smirking as he lounged back, bringing his hand back up and touching his hair again.  
Impatient, Thor clicked the box to make a donation, knowing Loki wouldn’t do much unless he was spurred on by cash. He dropped him an amount that he figured would be enough to get him to do something. There was a lingering feeling in the back of his mind that this might not be the best idea, but Thor was feeling turned on, and he wasn’t able to think logically.  
It took Loki a moment to see it, but when he did he smiled and waved.  
He sat straighter on the chair, biting his lips before tilting his head downwards, hands dropping to the bottom hem of his shirt.

Loki took his time, slowly lifting the shirt up and over his head, his body twisting in the process. He threw the shirt over his shoulder without a care and then stretched himself backward on the chair to show himself off, exposing his pale abdomen. He reached up, yanking his pink nipples into peaks, his eyes fluttering shut for a brief moment.

Thor couldn't take it; he unzipped the front of his jeans, freeing his aching cock and wrapping a hand around it. He watched, enraptured, as Loki climbed up backward on the chair, gripping the headrest and allowing his back to arch deliciously, showing off his legs and ass, which, though still covered by his black jeans, were easy to make out every curve.

“Do you guys like what you see?” Loki asked as his hips tilted forward, slowly starting to grind against the chair. Just the slightest of whimpers escaped him as he did so.

“Fuck,” Thor muttered to himself as he jacked off to the scene, taking in every inch of Loki and wishing fervently that he was there, that he could get his hands on him.

Loki sat back normally on his chair far too soon, in Thor’s opinion, and he wore a smug look on his face, as he looked directly into the camera. His hands went down to his crotch, rubbing at his tented erection that had formed through his tight pants. The chat was starting to become more active; filling up with crude compliments, but Thor wasn’t paying it much attention anymore as he was too focused on watching Loki.

Loki’s eyes had shut, letting out a quiet moan as his body tensed in response to him touching himself.

Thor breathed heavily as he watched the screen, slowly jacking off. He couldn’t help it; Loki was too much to resist. But he was going so /slow. And Thor could tell Loki knew exactly what he was doing by the quirk of his lips.

Loki was a tease, and he knew it.

Thor eyed the private session pricing, debating for a moment, whether he wanted to see Loki alone. He would probably be able to talk to the other in there. Tell him what to do and be able to watch him alone. The price was rather high, but Thor, in his hazed, aroused self, didn’t care as he moved forward, purchasing it with a few clicks. It took the purchase some time to go through, and for a moment Thor wondered if it had gone through at all. But then Loki’s eyes flicked to the side, his expression blank for a moment.

But then he turned back to the camera, blowing another kiss towards it, before giving a wave.

Then the screen went black, and after a moment of loading, the stream reappeared. Only this time, Thor was the only one on it. Dull satisfaction washed over him, but it wasn’t much as he caught sight of Loki, brushing a hair out of his face.

“Hey baby,” He purred, leaning back on the chair, legs spreading, one hand still on his crotch.

Thor shivered at his voice, feeling like Loki could see him right through the screen when he knew he couldn’t. Loki fingered with the button on his jeans, tilting his head at the camera and looking rather impatient.

“Well, don’t be shy, love. I don’t bite.” He smirked, winking. “Unless, of course, you’re into that.”

Thor blushed, pausing for a moment. Was he really doing this? Was he truly jacking off to his brother, who was half-dressed on the other side of the screen, who apparently showed off his body to anyone who could pay?

“Turn on your mic,” Loki nodded to the camera. “Let’s chat.”

Thor considered just texting him in the chat and maybe lying that he didn’t have a microphone. He was; after all, worried that Loki might be able to recognize his voice. But part of him almost wanted Loki to recognize him. To know that he wanted him so badly, so _desperately._

He knew he was keeping Loki waiting, so he gave in to temptation and turned on his microphone.

“Uh—hi,” Thor grunted, keeping his voice low. He didn’t really know what to say.

Loki’s face turned stoic, and for a moment Thor dreaded that he realized it was him. But then a smile graced his features.

“Hey,” Loki said back. “Do you like what you see, babe?” He asked, sitting up straighter in his chair, twisting his body artfully for the camera, for Thor.

The question, Thor found, was rather rhetorical. He, of course, wouldn’t have paid the rather expensive fee if he didn’t find Loki so intensely attractive.

“So far, yes,” Thor said, decided to try out a playful approach. He never really talked to any streamers, and he felt rather awkward on how to breach the subject that he wanted to see Loki perform for him. “You’re quite the beauty,”

Loki looked puzzled for a minute, again going silent. But then he laughed, spinning off to the side in his chair.

“Well, thank you. You sound quite handsome yourself.” He said.

Thor was certain that was just standard protocol to say, but he didn’t comment on it.

“Anyways, tell me what you like, baby,” Loki turned back towards the camera, his voice dropping a touch lower. “Your wish is my command.”

An ache went through Thor’s cock as he continued to slowly stroke it, again tensing at the other’s words. It just felt so dirty to him, and yet he didn’t want it to stop. He didn’t really know what to ask Loki to do, feeling almost like he was going to overstep a boundary despite Loki clearly being open.

“Strip.” Thor blurted out impulsively, his voice louder than he intended. “Strip for me,”

Loki had a weird look in his eyes, but he seemed all too happy to comply as he stood up, making a show out of it.

He let his hands travel down his slim form, doing a turn and showing himself off to Thor. He slowly unzipped the front of his jeans before hooking his fingers along the waistband. Then Loki bent over as he started to pull them off, exposing his ass which was only covered by a thin, lace black thong.

Thor couldn’t tear his eyes away from every curve in Loki’s pale, slender body as he tilted gracefully, fumbling only for a moment when the pants got caught around his ankles before discarding them.

Loki sunk back into the chair, still leaving the thong on, which was straining over his erection. He drew his knees up, parting them, the thin strip of fabric being the only thing covering up his ass, which clenched as he continued to fondle himself.

For a moment no words were spoken, and the only thing the two of them were doing was getting off.

“Take it off, Lo,” Thor had to bite his lip to prevent him from spilling Loki’s full name.

Loki smiled, head lolling lazily off to the side as he looked at the camera. “Quite eager, are we?” He mused, sitting up and reaching off to the side. “You do know that there’s really no rush, baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

He straightened, holding a small clear bottle in his hands. It took Thor a moment to figure out that it was lube, and when he did he could feel his heart pick up speed, drowning in arousal, but he forced himself to slow down.

Loki opened the bottle, looking almost shyly at the camera and biting his lip teasingly before allowing a small amount of lube to slide into his palm as he tilted back further on the chair.

“Do you want me to stretch myself out for you?” Loki asked, his voice just slightly strained as he let out another soft moan. He reached down, pulling his thong to the side and revealing his tight pink hole to him. “Do you want me to get it nice and ready for your cock?”

Thor was basically drooling at this point, and a low whine tore out of his throat, unable to form any words as his grip on his cock tightened as he stroked himself.

“Mmm, I know you do,” Loki murmured as he reached down, slowly dipping a lube coated finger inside of himself. His head tilted back, almost frozen where he was as he took his merry time; pushing his finger deeper and then out before adding another, drawing a sensual gasp from himself.

The whole scene unfolding out on the screen felt surreal; and Thor felt so dirty to be watching it, to have paid for it, to be enjoying it so much. He groaned under his breath, feeling himself starting to get closer to orgasm. He wanted to hold off, but he could barely resist it.

Loki was moaning as he fucked himself, starting to go faster; thrusting them as far as he could before pulling out and repeating.

“Do you want me?” He gasped out through his noises of pleasure. “Do you want to fuck me? To fill me up with your cock and fuck me over and over?”

Thor felt his eyes roll up, and he shook his head, forcing himself to loosen his grip on his cock and slow down, determined not to come yet. “Fuck,” He growled out, not caring that his voice was gaining in volume. “Yes. _Yes._ I want you so _fucking_ bad.”

Loki grinned, starting to laugh but whining in pleasure instead, as he thrust his fingers deep. “I know you do.” He whimpered as he shoved another finger inside of himself, forcing his hole to stretch to better accompany them. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment before he tilted his head up, looking into the camera, brow furrowed in pleasure, lips parted as though he was about to say something, but all that came out were delicious noises of ecstasy.

“Are you close?” Loki moaned out.

Close was an understatement; Thor was moments away from finishing, but he was desperate to hold off, not wanting to lose the feeling, and not wanting to have to deal with the repercussions after he came down from his high, but just wanting to be forever stuck into the moment of pleasure. He gnashed his teeth together, his breath hitching as he peaked. He gasped out as his body seized, throbbing with the thrill of orgasm. Hot come spilled from his cock, leaking out onto his sheets in a wave of white.

Thor couldn’t speak or even think clearly for a long moment. When, however, he had gotten his head back, the reality of what had just happened hit him like a crushing weight.

He looked back up at the screen. Loki was still there; looking off to the side with a barely hidden smile on his face, which puzzled Thor. His chest was heaving, his fingers were still buried deep inside of his hole, and there was a dark wet spot on his thong. Apparently, Thor hadn’t noticed the other finishing while he had his own orgasm, and he felt a bit disappointed that he hadn’t seen.

He wasn’t sure what was supposed to happen next; if Loki would cut connections or if perhaps there would be another round.

“Did you enjoy that, _Thor?_ ” Loki said suddenly, jerking back towards the camera with a severe expression on his face.

Thor was quite certain his heart stopped for a moment or two. Icy-cold panic enveloped his body, and he thought about clicking out of there and booking it, or trying to lie and act confused. For a second he waited, hoping he had just misheard the other, when he spoke again;

“Don’t ignore me. I was fairly certain it was you when you started talking.” Loki pressed as he pulled his fingers out of himself, wiping off the wetness carelessly onto his legs. “Honestly, did you think I wouldn’t recognize my own brother’s voice?”

At first, Thor didn’t say anything; what was there to say? He wasn’t sure if Loki was angry with him, his expression, at this point, was unreadable, and his words certainly pointed to anger.

He grimaced. Loki was right. Of course he should have known better. And maybe if he hadn’t been so turned on, he would have.

“I figured it was worth a shot.” Thor decided to not pretend to be an idiot when he already proved that he was. “I… wasn’t exactly thinking clearly.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Obviously. I’ll admit you caught me off guard. This is truly the last thing I would expect from you.”

Thor looked away, even though he knew Loki couldn’t see him. He felt rather guilty; “I’m sorry.”

Loki didn’t respond right away, and when he did, his voice was softer, warmer. “Don’t be sorry, Thor. It’s just a surprise that you’re here.”

Thor glanced back at the screen, not daring to hope that maybe Loki wasn’t entirely offended with him.

“Not a… bad surprise, is it?” He ventured to ask, cringing inwardly at how tongue-in-cheek the phrase was. To his relief, Loki burst out laughing.

“Of course not,” He said. “I just—why didn’t you say something? Were you really just going to jack off to me without telling me it was you?”

Thor winced at being called out, “Well… yes…” He hesitated. “I didn’t want to make things awkward.”

“As opposed to this absolutely not-awkward conversation we’re having right now,” Loki remarked, stroking his chin theatrically. “Hmm, yes, that makes perfect sense.”

“It doesn’t—” Thor started to protest but then changed his mind. “Well, what was I supposed to say? I didn’t—I wasn’t thinking.”

Thor was flustered and stumbling over his words, but Loki, on the contrary, was looking more amused than anything else.

“Look. I’m sorry if I upset you.” Thor bit out. “I shouldn’t have—this is wrong, and I’m sorry.”

“For God’s sake, Thor, I said I wanted you, didn’t I?” Loki groaned. “You’re the one who pushed me away, you’re the one who has been ignoring me.”

“I—” Thor licked his lips, taking a deep breath. Even though Loki was telling him he wanted him, he couldn’t help but feel like he had overstepped a major boundary with his brother. “You want me?”

“Do I need to hit you over the head with it?” Loki snorted. “You clearly want me as well, or did you just watch me fuck myself out of curiosity?”

Despite himself, Thor grinned. “So you’re not upset?”

“I’m going to be if you don’t stop asking.” Loki said with a glare to the camera. Thor let out a nervous laugh.

“Turn your camera on,” Loki said suddenly. “I want to see you.”

Thor was hesitant for a moment, but then he figured he didn’t really have anything left to lose. Loki apparently was coming clean about having feelings for him. But despite that, he couldn’t help but feel a bit shy about it.

He zipped up his pants, wanting to appear decent despite the fact that Loki was still fully undressed save for his thong.

It took a moment, but the camera on his laptop finally came online.

Loki grinned but then frowned, squinting. “God. Is that your room? It’s a fucking mess, Thor.”

Thor couldn’t help but grin, a little bit of his stress starting to melt away. “Sorry we can’t all have aesthetically-pleasing fairy lights.” He said to the other.

Loki waved a hand, but his eyes lingered at him, and he licked his lips rather playfully. “Well. I suppose there’s no reason to hide our… attractions, from each other now.” He said thoughtfully. “I honestly was starting to think you really weren’t interested in me, Thor.”

“Yeah. I probably should have said something before I left but...” He shook his head. “You came on strong. It made me nervous.”

Loki chuckled. “I? Made you nervous?” He asked. “But yes, it’s really too bad you’re not here right now.” He said, tilting his body just slightly. Thor felt another arousal start coming on.

“Though I suppose this could have its perks, if you’re going to keep on paying to see me,” Loki said slyly, smirking.

“What, I’m not going to get a discount?” Thor teased back, feeling a bit more comfortable with the other. “Really, though, Loki. I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“Aww, going to get sappy on me?” Loki smiled. “Me too. I’ve wanted you for so long, Thor.”

Thor blushed, opening his mouth to say something, but really, what was there even to say?

“Anyway, it seems kind of unfair that you’re fully dressed and I’m not.” Loki gave him a sideways glance, tilting just slightly in his chair. “Unless, of course, you’re satisfied. In that case, perhaps I should put my clothes on…?”

“God, you’re such a tease.” Thor shook his head at the other, laughing softly. He complied though; he felt like he was sweating in his skin anyway, so he quickly stripped out of his shirt, allowing his brother to see his muscled form through the screen.

He blushed further when he saw Loki watching, when he saw his hands drift swiftly underneath his thong.

“You really should have told me before you left,” Loki said softly. “I wish you were here.”

Thor grinned. “Well, at least this gives me a reason to come home and visit.” He said as he fumbled with the front of his pants, glancing up in time to see Loki discarding his thong. Loki was shaved bare, and his cock was elegant, nicely sized, and he wrapped a hand delicately around it.

“God, I’d _love_ you to fuck me right now.” Loki murmured as he turned his eyes back towards him. “I want you to get inside me and just fuck me hard.”

Thor groaned in his throat, pulling out his own half-hard cock and stroking it. “You sure you could handle me?” He taunted.

Loki was clearly checking him out; eyes running up and down as a smirk took over his face. “Oh, I know I could.” He said as he sunk backward, legs spreading to reveal his tight hole which was begging to be filled.

They were silent, save for sounds of pleasure, as they watched each other get off. Loki fingered himself while stroking his cock, moaning loudly and telling Thor how much he wanted to fuck him. Thor was quieter, enamored by Loki, eyes taking in every inch of him.

And then, far too soon, the both of them came again. Thor finished first again, despite trying to hold off, sinking back in his chair with a shout of pleasure as come spurted out of his cock. Loki was quick to follow; his entire body seizing and going into a fit of shakes through his orgasm.

They stayed up for hours; talking sweetly to one another between intervals of pleasing themselves. Until at last, Loki was the one to cave in.

“I’m tired.” He said wearily.

“Not yet.” Thor protested. He was already laying down on his side, his clothes already long since discarded.

“Thor. The sun is coming up.” Loki said with a glance out the window, running a hand through his hair, which had become a bit of a mess. He grabbed a bottle of water from the side desk and took a drink while Thor grumbled in dissent.

“Alright.” Thor sighed. He was getting a bit tired himself. “We’ll do this again sometime, right, Loki?”

Loki paused from drinking to grin, “Of course. You don’t really think that I’ve had my fill of you? We’ll do it again, and again, until you come to visit.” He tilted forward. Even in his sleepy state, he still managed to look sexy, “And then we’ll do it for real.”

Thor laughed tiredly, sitting up. “Okay. I’ll let you get some sleep.”

“Oh—and Thor?” Loki asked, his sensual act dropping for a moment. “Call me from time to time. And I don’t mean just to get off. I miss you a lot.”

“I will,” Thor promised. “I miss you too,” he admitted.

“Obviously.” Loki laughed. Thor rolled his eyes in response.

“Goodnight Thor, it’s been… exhilarating.” Loki beamed, watching Thor for a moment before looking away and blushing.

“It certainly has been.” Thor agreed, finding himself staring as well. “Goodnight, Loki.”

“Love you,” Loki blew a kiss towards the screen, waving his goodbye. And with that, the connection ended and the stream went black.

* * *


End file.
